onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Long Ring Long Land no Daibōken
| ErstausstrahlungJ = 31. Oktober 2004 | ErstausstrahlungD = 14. November 2006 | Eyecatcher = Luffy/Luffy | Rating = }} Long Ring Long Land no Bōken ist die 207. Episode der Fernsehserie ist die 207. Episode der Fernsehserie, die am 31. Oktober 2004 zuerst auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender Fuji Television in HDTV ausgestrahlt wurde. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung übernahm RTL 2, welches die Episode zuerst am 14. November 2006 im 4:3-PAL-Format unter dem Titel Das Große Abenteuer im Long–Ring–Long–Land zeigte. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Luffy und seine Freunde mit dem Tako Balloon und einigen Dialen die Marinebasis so verlassen haben, wie sie sie betreten haben, passieren sie eine Gruppe Seeaffen, die sie prompt in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Schließlich erreicht die Mugiwara-Piratenbande eine neue Insel. Handlung Die Going Merry hat Navarone hinter sich gelassen und schwebt noch immer am Himmel, während Usopp und Chopper dabei sind, das Leck abzudichten und das Schiff so wieder seetüchtig zu machen. Die Stimmung ist friedlich an Bord, vor allem, da man auch auf Kurs ist. Als das Flame Dial erschöpft ist, wassert die Going Merry und schwimmt. Nachdem sich Chopper um die leichten Verbrennungen des Tako Balloon gekümmert hat, bedankt sich Luffy bei ihm dafür, dass er ihnen nun bereits zum zweiten Mal geholfen hat und entlässt ihn dann in die Freiheit. Luffy will natürlich sofort weiter, allerdings scheint Usopp etwas erschöpft zu sein und fragt, ob die Bande nicht etwas ausruhen könne – allerdings ist die See bekannt dafür nicht gerade ruhig zu sein, da sonst jeder die Grand Line befahren könnte. Namis Vorahnung entsprechend dreht die Going Merry bei und segelt vor einer großen Welle, in der eine Gruppe Seeaffen schwimmt. In Gaia gibt es hingegen Probleme: Sarquiss und Bellamy haben sich anscheinend in der Wolle… Allerdings wird Sarquiss von Donquixote Doflamingo gesteuert, der Bellamy für seine Niederlage gegen Luffy bestrafen will. Nachdem Flamingo Bellamy durch Sarquiss den Gnadenstoß versetzt, kündigt er eine Neue Ära an, in der nur die wahren Piraten überleben werden. Am nächsten Morgen hat die Going Merry anscheinend die Angriffe der Seeaffen überstanden, als Usopp im Ausguck ein Schiff erspäht. Was merkwürdig erscheint ist, dass es keinerlei Flaggen oder Segel hat und nur einfach über die See treibt. Darüber hinaus scheint es so, als hätte das eigentlich recht große Schiff nur eine kleine Besatzung, die zudem auch ziemlich deprimiert aussieht. Und damit noch nicht genug: Die Seeaffen tauchen auf und schlagen wieder eine ihrer großen Wellen los. Da nicht mal ein Laues Lüftchen weht, muss sich die Bande mit den Rudern davonstehlen. Als Luffy das andere Schiff warnen will, reagiert dessen Besatzung ziemlich konfus, da sie weder Kapitän, noch Kanonier, noch Navigator haben. Die Welle bricht und reißt das Schiff in die Tiefe – und die Seeaffen haben ihren Spaß. Nach einer Weile scheint nun wirklich alles überstanden. Nami meint, dass das Klima beständig scheint und dass sich das Schiff wohl der nächsten Insel nähert. Als Usopp bei Robin anfragt, ob sie nicht schon etwas vom Ausguck aus sieht, erwidert sie, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit eine Insel sieht. In Form einer Lehrstunde zeigen Luffy und Usopp Robin, was sie eigentlich hätte tun müssen. Als sie das nun „nachahmen“ soll, meint sie nur, dass es noch einen dichten Nebel gäbe, auf den das Schiff zusteuert. Kurz darauf bespricht die Bande, was es mit dem Schiff auf sich haben könnte. Zoro meint, dass sie vielleicht in einen Kampf auf hoher See verwickelt waren und der Kapitän tot sei und dass ihnen auch alles andere von Wert gestohlen worden sein könnte. Allerdings meint Usopp, dass das Schiff keinerlei Kampfspuren zu sehen seien – und dass trotzdem nichts auf dem Schiff vorhanden war, dass Piraten so auf der See bräuchten. Als man durch den Nebel durch ist, findet man nichts außer einer ziemlich leeren Insel vor. Luffy ist natürlich sehr begeistert davon, nichts als Gras und Bäume zu sehen – soweit das Auge reicht –, und stürmt gleich als erstes los, gefolgt von Chopper und Usopp, die sich zu dritt gleich mal hin- und herrollen. Es scheint nichts gefährliches auf der Insel zu sein, daher wirft Zoro den Anker ins Wasser und beruhigt Nami, die sich über die drei wieder mal aufregt. Auf der Insel begegnen die drei, die nun einfach nur im Gras liegen, gleich einem hochgewachsenem Bären, der sich gleich darüber wundern darf, dass sich Luffy, Usopp und Chopper an ihn dranhängen und auf ihn drauflegen. Luffy erspät etwas zu essen und angelt sich einen ganz langgezogenen Apfel. Allerdings werden die drei vom Bären abgeschüttelt, als sie die Aussicht bewundern wollen. Auf dem Weg zu einem Haus, welches Usopp erspäht, begegnen die drei verschiedenen Tieren der Insel, so auch einem Hiiiirsch, den Luffy für Choppers Cousin hält (allerdings ist Chopper ein Rentier), einem Stoooorch und schließlich einem Daaaachshund ... Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode ist in Japan die erste in HDTV ausgestrahlte Episode gewesen – die neue Jahresstaffel beginnt. * Gleichbedeutend damit startet hier das fünfte japanische Opening Kokoro no Chizu – die deutsche Version ist bereits mit dem Start des G8-Arcs zu hören. Unterschiede zwischen Manga und Anime * Der Anfang der Episode schließt an den vorhergehenden Filler an zeigt so Reparaturen am Rumpf der Going Merry, die es im Manga nicht gibt. Fehler ; Synchronisationsfehler * Chopper bezeichnet sich wieder als Elch – Rentier wäre passender. Verweise Charaktere Attacken Tiere Kategorie:Long-Ring-Long-Land-Handlungsbogen (Anime) Kategorie:Teilweise Filler